Futuristic Swordsman
by ThunderWry
Summary: What if Kirito got a reward for be the best player during the beta test. Lets see what happens! Technological Kirito Kirito/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online: Futuristic Swordsman**

Kirigaya Residence - Year 2022

Kirito watched his three monitors that was showing three different things about the news talking about SAO the first ever virtual game that was made by Kayaba Akihiko. He just listened to the news reports while he was reading a magazine on Kayaba. He heard the door shut from downstairs and saw his cousin Sughu running down the pavement. "I'll see you in the evening nii-chan" Sughu yelled before heading toward the bus stop near the house. Kirito heard this as he turned the page of the magazine. He got a paper cut that started bleeding quickly. He got out a bandage and wrapped it around his cut before he got out of his chair and laid on his bed.

He held the nerve gear in his hand before he put it on. He watched as all the power turned on in the helmet and he waited as the sync functions finished up. "Link Start" Kirito called out. Kirito's mind was pulled into a colorful warp as it took him straight to a login page.

**Username: Kirito**

**Password: ******** **

…**.**

**Login Successful**

…**.**

**Characters: **

**Kirito -Beta Character**

**Gift Character- from Beta Test because of highest ranking. Will look the same as your Beta character and have the same name.**

Kirito rose his eyebrows at that before he clicked the new character. The world went white as he closed his from the brightness. He opened his eyes and found himself in the world of Aincrad again. "I'm back" Kirito told himself as he clenched fist to test out the character. He opened up his stats to find out if anything was changed. He looked through the base skills and found no major change other than having 10 of everything which was +3 from normal players.

He looked at the special attributes and was shocked to find:

**Blacksmithing: Level 10 - Maxed out**

**Crafting- Level 10- Maxed out**

**Technology- Level 1- 0/2000 Exp**

He thanked the people for whoever maxed out his blacksmithing and crafting. Technology was a unique one since you need both blacksmithing and crafting maxed out to obtain it or that is what the system description is telling him. He looked through his inventory and found several things from some older games from the 2010 to 2015.

**Halo Spartan Armor MJOLNIR Mark 1 - Requirements- Level 10 needed and Level 10 Technology was needed,**

**2 Halo Energy Sword- Requirements- Level 10 needed and Level 10 Technology needed**

**10x Healing Potion**

**10x Teleport Crystals**

**10x Stamina Potion**

**1 Giant Prison Warp**

**1 Steel Sword- Equipped**

**Leather Armor- Equipped**

**Leather Boots- Equipped**

**500 Col-Standard Starting Amount**

"This is so awesome" Kirito thought before he ran through the village to head for a spawn area. He may have been too fast since a redhead that was looking for a trainer seemed to not notice him. Kirito found himself in a field full of boars before he charged at every one of them. He took them out one by one as he slashed through them. 30 Boars later with an exhausted Kirito, a notification appeared to him.

**Congratulations **

**Level 2 Reached**

**All stats +5**

**Total Col- 1000: 10 col per boar and 200 from level up**

He reached level two already now all he needed to do is find a blacksmithing shop. He went back into town and found one that was selling blacksmithing items. He bought a blacksmithing hammer, a guide book for it, an anvil, and a crafting table. He stored those into his inventory before he opened up his menu to log out. When opened it he was confused to not find a logout button. He clicked the empty spot where the button was before thinking the words may have just been clear. The space just accepted the touch not doing anything. He sent a call to the game master so the issue would get cleared up.

Suddenly he was enveloped in blue light and he found himself and many others at the spawn. "A forced teleport?" Kirito thought. Then a dome of warning signs appeared around the spawn. Ten blood oozed from the cracks of the warning signs and made itself into the shape of a giant hooded person. "Attention, players. Welcome to my world." The hooded person told them. "My world?" Kirito thought. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." the hooded figure now known as Kayaba.

"Is that really him? He must've spent a lot of time on this." A random guy spoke. "I'm sure you've already noticed, that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." Kayaba continued on. "A-a feature?" A redhead near him stuttered.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba continued like usual. "What? Enough Already, let's go! Hey I can't get out, what's going on?" A random guy with his girlfriend said.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players Are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba continued. "213 killed" Kirito muttered shocked.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the , you can assume that the danger, of a Nerve Gear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and simultaneously the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game." Kayaba told them.

"WHAT. BUT NONE OF THE BETA TESTERS MADE IT TO LEVEL 100 BEFORE!" One player shouted. Kirito just stared at the game master waiting for the next announcement in trepidation. "Your families have been given 2 hours to bring all of your unconscious body's to the hospital without the 10 minute disconnection from outside power source. Any longer than two hours from being disconnected from an outside power source then the microwave will activate and end your life.

"Finally, I've added a present to your item storage. Please see it for yourself." Kayaba told everyone. Every opened up their inventory and a mirror appeared in their hand. "Wha…" a red head exclaimed before everyone was surrounded by blue light. When the light around Kirito was gone he looked in the mirror and saw his real life self. He looked around and saw that many people's avatar had changed as well.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "why". Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it." Kayaba revealed to everyone. "_Kayaba_" Kirito thought shocked.

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Good luck players!" Kayaba tells them before he fades away. Kirito runs out of the colosseum and headed for a good town that had special quests. "One thing for sure." Kirito thought as he ran at a dire wolf. He activated his sword skill and swipe through the wolf. "I am going to beat this game one way or another!" Kirito vowed to himself as the wolf shattered and he ran to his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed yet no one has found the first floor boss until a meeting was called. They all headed to to the town center where Diabel was making a speech. "Okay! Let's get this meeting started! Thank you for coming on my behalf, I am Diabel, and I like to think of myself as a knight!" Diabel told them. Many people had started was no knight in the SAO mainframe.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower, so we need to get to the 2nd Floor and show others its possible to clear this game! That is the duty of everyone here today. Please make several parties amongst yourselves then we shall head to the boss room." Diabel spoke with such conviction, that applause rang out through the Colosseum.

Several people have already committed suicide because they believed the game was unbeatable. This was just the morale booster everyone needed.

Wait right there!" A strange little man with spiky orange hair rudely interrupts Diabel, as he jumps down from his seat to the stage area. "My name is Kibaou, and I want to say something before we take on the boss." Everyone pauses expectantly, waiting for him to go on. "All of you Beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started! They took all of the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. They couldn't care less about the rest of us! I'm damn sure some of you were in the Beta." This accusation is met with silence.

"They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded! Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives!"

"May I speak?" it's a deep voice coming from the crowd. The man who owns this voice stands up. A tall dark-skinned man carrying a large battle-axe on his back walks down to Kibaou and Diabel.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou let me get this straight. You're saying beginners died because the Beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibaou's reply was a lot weaker now than his previous accusations. Finally Agil showed us the book that was in his hands. I could see it clearly from where I was sitting- it was the guidebook that everyone was given.

"This is data that was all provided by the Beta testers. Listen up, everyone has equal access to this information, but still, many Players died. I thought we would be discussing what we could learn from their deaths and how it can help us defeat the boss." Agil told everybody. He's probably got quite a collection if he's so worried about people taking it.

Agil looked at Kibaou who just looked away with a hmpf. Kirito sighed in relief and glanced at Agil thankfully which went unnoticed by everyone. He looked at his level and saw it at level 10 which was 5 levels higher than the second best player in the game. "I don't need a team" Kirito thought finally until his thoughts were thrown out of his head as he saw a cloaked girl staring timidly at everyone's groups. He sighed and walked over to her. "Would you like to make a party with me?" I asked her. 'God I sound like I'm trying to ask her out on a date.' Kirito thought to himself.

She nodded and Kirito opened up a party window before sending it to her. She stared at the party window for a few seconds before hesitantly brought her fingers to the accept button which alerted Kirito about something. She was entirely new to this so she may not know party functions. "Would you like me to teach you how a party works?" Kirito asked her. She nodded quickly almost surprised that he found out that she didn't know anything about that.

_A few minutes later_

He explained everything to Asuna everything about party functions and battle strategies including switching. She also had not set her stats so he helped her do that and suggested speed stats and strength since she had a rapier. Top speed and Piercing power can be quite dangerous. Asuna's stomach grumbled and she bowed her head blushing under her hood.

Kirito smiled and opened up his inventory. He scrolled down his food section and brought out two cheese burgers. He handed her one which she was surprised to see. She took one and bit into it. She stared at it for a few seconds before devouring it quickly. She let out a sigh as she finished it. "Did you like it. I'm afraid you won't be able to buy it inside the game. You have cook the food manually." Kirito told her. "I didn't come to this town to eat good food." Asuna told him mournfully.

"Then why did you?" Kirito asked as he finished up his burger. "So I can still be me. I'd rather stay myself until the very end than sit and rot away at an inn back at the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose this game. To this world. No matter what." She declared finally. Kirito smiled at her declaration held her hand. "Hey you want to go rest for the night. I don't know about you but I think I am going to need a shower." Kirito told her. "Shower…" Asuna muttered before it clicked in her mind. "SHOWER. THERE IS A FRICKIN SHOWER IN THIS GAME" Asuna yelled as Kirito laughed good heartily.

Asuna realised that she yelled this out and bowed her head in embarrassment. He patted her hooded head while chuckling. "Don't worry I was in a similar position when I started the game." Kirito told her while avoiding to tell her that he was a beta tester. Her embarrassment seemed to fade since she was lifting her head up. "Well lets go to an inn. It's getting dark so lets get some sleep for tomorrow." Kirito told her as he took Asuna to a nearby inn.

They arrived at the inn and got up to the front of the line where the clerk asked them for what kind of room. "Two rooms please" Kirito asked the clerk. As the clerk was checking her list he felt Asuna pull on his shirt. 'Hmm" Kirito asked when he turned to her. She muttered something incoherent which caused Kirito to lean in.

"What was that?" Kirito asked her quietly. "I… don't have… enough money" Asuna whispered. Kirito checked the price and saw 5000 col per night. "How much do you have?" Kirito asked her. She whispered "2650 col". Kirito thought about it and knew she could get half off if she left during the day tomorrow. "Nah let me see how much I have" Kirito thought as he checked his. He had 50,000 col on ready but he needed 60,000 to get a specific land for his guild. "I guess I can wake up early and go mob farming" Kirito thought as the clerk finished up the total.

"That will be 10,000 col sir" The clerk told him. "How about until afternoon tomorrow?" Kirito asked her. The clerk looked at her list again. "It will be 5000 col total sir" The clerk told him. He pressed the pay button on the desk and two keys appeared in his hand. He handed one to Asuna and they headed to their rooms; 2A and 2B. nce they got there Kirito found a door connecting the rooms. He opened up his door and saw Asuna's door still closed.

He knocked on the door and found Asuna in the doorway with a rapier out. "Uh hi just telling you that the rooms are connected." Kirito told her. She turned around after putting her rapier away went into the bathroom most likely to take a shower. He went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower himself.

A few minutes later

He got out of the shower and materialized some night clothes on him before going to his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed and decided to check his stats.

**Player: Kirito**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 10: 2,000 / 10,000 EXP**

**Col: 45000**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 120**

**Stats:**

**STR:124**

**LCK:58**

**DEX: 98**

**AGI: 98**

**END: 122**

**Status:**

**Quest Completed: 256**

**Quest Failed: 0**

**Mobs killed: 4259**

**Skills Obtained: 1**

**Boss defeated: 0**

**Hidden Treasures Found: 0**

**Hidden Tasks: 0**

**Houses: 0**

**Lands: 0**

**Shops: 0**

**Reports:**

**Guild Creation: "Terran Enforcer" - 75% completed**

**Stats:**

**Sword Skill: Level 10: MAX**

**Staff Skill: Level 1: 50 / 2,000**

**Dagger Skill: Level 8: 40,000 / 256,000**

**Hammer Skill: Level 5: 20,000 / 32,000**

**Axe Skill: Level 6: 24,000 / 64,000**

**Spear Skill: Level 1: 20 / 2,000**

**Polearm Skill: Level 1: 1,500 / 2,000**

**Shield Skill: Level 4: 8,000 / 16,000**

**Critical Strike Skill: Level 10: MAX**

**Trap Setting: Level 9: 290,000 / 512,000**

**Cooking Skill: Level 10: MAX**

**Blacksmithing Skill: Level 10 MAX**

**Crafting Skill: Level 10: MAX**

**Technology Skill: Level 9: 480,000 / 512,000**

**Trade Skill: Level 5: 28,000 / 32,000**

**Taming Skill: Level 3: 1,800 / 8,000**

**Hunting Skill: Level 7: 40,000 / 128,000**

**Fishing Skill: Level 9: 500,000 / 512,000**

**Party Skill: Level 0 / 2,000**

**Alliances:**

**N/A**

**Alias:**

**Adventurer (Default)**

Kirito checked through it and set an alarm to wake him up at 3 AM. Most of the best mobs are there by that time. He closed his eyes and fell into Morpheus.

3 AM Next Morning

Kirito woke up to his alarm that was going off in front of his face. He pressed the off button on the alarm quickly before materializing his leather armor. He sent a note to Asuna telling her that he has gone out and will be back around 7 for breakfast. He exited his room and headed for a nearby forest. Surprisingly he found the forest filled S-Class animals for ingredients and crafting. He opened up his inventory and took out a throwing knife before aiming it at one of the rabbits in a group of Ragout Rabbits. He felt a system assist turn on which confused him. He threw it at the group as the throwing knife glowed red and the knife multiplied into several killing the large group. He gaped at the skill before a window popped up to him.

**Hunting Success**

**Col gained: 5000 due to 500 per rabbit**

**Hunting Skill increased: 50,000 / 128,000**

**S-Class Ingredients gathered: 10x Ragout Rabbit meat**

**Skill used: Hunting Master (Launches enough projectiles to kill all animals in the immediate area. Cooldown: 1 Minute and 39 seconds left)**

Kirito opened up his skill list and found Hunting Master as one of the skills. He looked at his knives and found that only one knife was taken which was the one he had originally taken. He went over to the area where rabbits were and found only one knife instead of ten. He picked up and he found a notification appear again.

**Skill Hunting Master has finished cooldown**

Kirito grinned as he decided to aim the knife he had at a pair of Savage Bulls. He aimed it and found that skill activated again. He threw the knife at one of the bulls and the knife multiplied into 4 separate knives before two hit both bulls in the brain and heart. The bulls shattered into many pieces and another notification screen popped up.

**Hunting Success**

**Col Gained: 2500 due to 1250 per bull**

**Hunting Skill increased: 55,000 / 128,000**

**S-Class Ingredients gathered: 2x Savage Bull Meat & 8x Savage Bull Leather**

**Skill used: Hunting Master (Cooldown: 1 minute and 49 seconds Left)**

He picked up the knife he threw and looked around for anymore mobs before he found something that caught his eye. He saw at a river was a black rhino that he recognized as a SS-class Mob. He picked up his throwing knife and aimed it at the bull. He waited for the notification of the cooldown being completed to appear. The bull seemed to be drinking from the stream when he was watching it. The notification appeared with a loud ding as usual and it seemed to catch the Rhino's attention. The Rhino turned and charged at Kirito. Kirito closed the notification before he held the knife aiming it at the rhino. The rhino was only several meters away from him before he threw his knife. 5 knives appeared and all of them dugged itself into the rhino's skull. The rhino fell and skidded across the floor toward Kirito's feet.

He found a notification appear in front of him again but he whooped at what he saw.

**Hunting Success**

**Col Gained: 40,000 due to rarity of the Black Rhino**

**Hunting Skill Increased: 105,000 / 128,000**

**S-Class Ingredients gathered: 1x Rhino Meat**

**SS-Class Ingredients gathered: 1x Black Rhino Horn and 4x Black Rhino Hide**

**Skill Used: Hunting Master (Cooldown: 1 minute and 54 seconds left)**

Kirito turned to the stream to continue his venture before the area near where the Rhino used to be gave out. Kirito fell into a very deep pit which had a golden door in front of him and a notification appeared.

**Hidden Task Found: 1**

**Col gained: 20,000 due to reward of finding hidden room**

Kirito drew his sword and he entered through the golden doors and he found himself in a hall of stone warriors lined up against the walls and a statue of a scale in the middle with two items on each end. He walked through the aisle watching the stone warriors warily as if they would jump out at him. When he reached the middle he found a scription on the wall behind it.

_**What will you protect with? Choose wisely or it will be your last!**_

Kirito stared at the scription before staring at the two items. One was a book and the other was a sword. Kirito snorted and thought this was an easy task before he realized the true meaning. If he was in this game then what will he protect with. His hand was nearing the book before he brought his hand to the sword and picked it up. The room glowed white for a few seconds blinding Kirito before the light went away.

He blinked for a few seconds he the scale gone and the wall where the scription was descending. He raised his sword just in case of an attack. When the wall lowered he blinded by a mixture of gold and brown light. The light died down and he gasped at what he saw. A notification appeared in front of him.

**Congratulations**

**You found Excalibur and Durendal!**


	3. Chapter 3

Futuristic Swordsman Ch.3

**Congratulations**

**You found Excalibur and Durendal!**

Kirito looked in shock at the legendary weapons that he found. But what are these two swords doing hidden on level 1. It should have been hidden somewhere in the high levels like 80 or 90. A notification appeared.

**Accept / Decline Items: Excalibur and Durendal**

He quickly pressed accept and the swords disappeared from the wall and into his inventory. He opened up his inventory and click on Excalibur.

**Excalibur**

**Rarity: Legendary**

**Effects: **Able to destroy undead or dark mobs instantly. Cannot be affected by Holy Sword's effect

**Ability:** Cause Double Damage on second successful strike. Third Successful strike will not miss but will not have double damage.

**Requirements: **Level 80 and 800 Strength and Endurance. Must have title Hero of Legends to use this. Must have a finishing strike on a boss. Must have maxed out all skills.

Kirito nodded at the Level 80 and 800 stats requirement. That would make a lot more sense. He clicked on Durendal.

**Durendal**

**Rarity: Legendary**

**Effects: **Steals Life Force and drains Strength from the Enemy.

**Ability:** Can change into different weapon forms such as Broadsword, Shortsword, Dagger, and Rapier.

**Requirements: **Level 80 and 800 Agility and Dexterity. Must have maxed out all weapons skills. Kill a boss with a finishing strike. Must have green player icon. Must be in a guild.

"Well I guess that would take people a long time to reach up to." Kirito thought to himself as he walked back through the aisle. He left through the aisle and headed back to where the hole he fell through was. When he reached there he found a ladder already placed there ready for him to climb up. He went up the ladder and out of the hole before the hole disappeared. He looked at the system time and saw that it was 6:30 already. "Wow time sure has passed" Kirito thought surprised before he headed for town.

He got back to the inn and went up to Asuna's room. He reached her door at 7 exactly and knocked on her door. "Come on Asuna. Time for breakfast" Kirito called out. The door opened and Asuna was at the door ready to go. "How do you know my name?" She asked him. "Hmm. Its next to your health bar on the party list. Mine should be there as well" Kirito told her. She seemed to be looking in one direction before muttering out something. "Ki...ri...to.. Kirito!" Asuna exclaimed. "Good job here is a cookie" Kirito said tossing an imaginary cookie. Asuna's head bowed in embarrassment before Kirito tapped her head causing her to look up.

"Come on, lets eat breakfast" Kirito exclaimed as he led her to the cafe in the hotel. He ordered a cup of coffee to get him to wake up and some lightly glazed chocolate donuts. Asuna ordered some Orange juice and a some pancakes. They ate in silence until Diabel rushed into the hotel announcing that the group is going to head on into the dungeon.

They paid for their meal and made their way to the group who was ready in a line. The group marched in a line for 15 minutes before they entered the dungeon they made their way through the discovered parts of the dungeon before making their way to a door that was never opened before. "I have one thing to say people… Let's Win!" Diabel called out before he opened up the door. As soon as everyone walked in the doors shut by itself and 3 kobold sentinels landed on the floor and rushed at them with the Kobold Sentinel following them.

The players gave a war cry before rushing to meet the sentinals. Kirito and Asuna ran through the crowds and Kirito struck a sentinel causing it's guard to open up. "Switch" Kirito called out and twisted as Asuna shot past him before stabbing the sentinel. The Sentinel exploded in blue showers before everyone went to help the other squads and destroyed the other sentinels quickly. They launched themselves at the boss whacking, stabbing, slicing, and bashing at the boss with their shields, daggers, swords, and maces respectively. The boss's health bar went down to the red bar before Diabel called everyone back.

"Step back people, I'll handle this." Diabel told them as he readied his sword with a basic charging strike skill. "Wait thats weird. Why is he attacking by himself. I thought all of us were going to attack it until it drops." Kirito thought wondering at what Diabel was doing. Kirito watched as the players made a way for Diabel to pass and Diabel ran through the center straight forward for the boss. When he got out of the players path Diabel made a small smirk that signaled Kirito something.

"No way he's going for the…" Kirito thought before his thoughts were drawn to the boss's last weapon. The boss drew slowly so Diabel did not see it. But Kirito and his eyes went wide. "STOP. JUMP BACK AS FAR AS YOU CAN. THAT IS NOT A TALWAR. IT IS A NO-DAICHI" Kirito yelled catching Diabel's attention. But the boss drew the No-Daichi out quickly before ricocheting of the pillars that were surrounding Diabel before rocketing down at Diabel.

The No-Daichi tore through Diabel's body and the boss swung once more and Diabel's body was launched to the side with two line running from both shoulders to the opposite waist. Diabel landed a few feet away from Kirito rushed to Diabel with a health potion ready. When Kirito was right next to Diabel's body trying to give him a potion, Diabel held Kirito's hand at at bay. "You are a beta-tester as well aren't you. You know what I was trying to do" Diabel croaked out.

"Yes. You were going for the last hit bonus reward." Kirito told him. Diabel coughed and smiled weakly. "Please defeat the boss, for everyone!" Diabel asked Kirito before his body broke into pixels. Kirito kneeled their shocked for a second before putting his health potion in his inventory. Asuna skidd next to him and Kirito stood up. "Asuna. Let's do the twisting snake formation" Kirito told her. "Hai" Asuna replied as they both dashed at the boss who fending off the other players. The boss took notice of them once the other players were knocked back and raised it's Talwar at Kirito.

Kirito and Asuna started switching sides causing the boss to flick it's head back and forth to watch Kirito. The Hobold lord swung it's weapon sideways to eliminate the switching but the both of them jumped on the axe and leaped toward the Kobold Lord's head. Asuna's cloak caught on the No-Daichi revealing a beautiful girl with honey brown hair. "Snake Style: Piercing Strike" Kirito and Asuna yelled out as their Kirito's sword and Asuna's rapier activated the skill pierced the through the kobold's head. The Kobold Lord glowed blue for a few seconds growing brighter for a few seconds before it exploded into a shower of pixels. The boss vanished and a window that said "Kobold Lord defeated" popped up in the area where the Kobold Lord was defeated. Everyone received a boss reward screen and started cheering.

Me and Asuna's window popped up late with an additional window.

**Congratulations on defeating Kobold Lord**

**Col gained: 20,000**

**EXP gained: 25,000**

**Party Skill Increase: 9,000 EXP gained: Lv. 3: 3,000 / 8,000 **

**Level Up: Lv. 12: 4,000 / 12,000**

**Final Hit Bonus:**

**Choice of Three:**

**Mastery of (1) Skill**

**Cloak of Midnight**

**Anneal Blade Lv. 10**

Kirito looked at his window before glancing at Asuna's. She also had received a Final Hit Bonus. He looked through his choices again and picked the Max out skill reward. His windows closed and a skill list popped up.

**Choose 1 Skill to Master:**

**Staff Skill: Level 1: 50 / 2,000**

**Dagger Skill: Level 8: 40,000 / 256,000**

**Hammer Skill: Level 5: 20,000 / 32,000**

**Rapier Skill: Level 2: 4,000 / 8,000**

**Axe Skill: Level 6: 24,000 / 64,000**

**Spear Skill: Level 1: 20 / 2,000**

**Polearm Skill: Level 1: 1,500 / 2,000**

**Shield Skill: Level 4: 8,000 / 16,000**

**Trap Setting: Level 9: 290,000 / 512,000**

**Technology Skill: Level 9: 480,000 / 512,000**

**Trade Skill: Level 5: 28,000 / 32,000**

**Taming Skill: Level 3: 1,800 / 8,000**

**Hunting Skill: Level 7: 40,000 / 128,000**

**Fishing Skill: Level 9: 500,000 / 512,000**

**Party Skill: Level 0 / 2,000**

Kirito instantly brought his hand to the technology skill. that skill was the most useful to him as of now and it was a pain to bring it up since he had to buy expensive books to increase it.

**Skill Technology: Lv. 10: MAX**

Kirito had a megawatt grin on his face and saw Asuna equipping the Anneal Rapier which was much more rarer than the Anneal sword and much more powerful. "That was splendid move you two pulled back there" Egil commented. Both Kirito and Asuna nodded in thanks. Everyone cheered at them until Kibaou opened his mouth. "Why, Why did you let Diabel die?" Kibaou yelled at Kirito. The cheering stopped and an uncomfortable silence overtook them. "Let him die?" Kirito repeated confused. "You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!" Kibaou yelled again.

"He must be a beta tester. That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew but he didn't tell us. Other beta tester are here, too, right? Come out!" One random player called out pointing at Kirito. "This is bad… at this rate…" Kirito thought before Egil's voice interrupted them. "Hey settle down people." Egil yelled and everyone started yelling.

The yelling stop once they heard Kirito started laughing. "A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies. Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker." Kirito told them.

"W-What. That's way worse than a beta tester! You're are cheating. Yeah, a cheater! A beater." Kibaou yelled at him. Kirito smiled as he opened up his inventory. "Beater huh. I like it. From now on don't confuse me with the other testers." Kirito told him before he scrolled down to the Halo Spartan Armor Mjolnir Mark 1.

**Halo Spartan Armor Mjolnir Mark 1- Requirements met. Equip?**

Kirito pressed the equip button and his height went from 5'5 to 6'7. A green armor overtook his body and he was looking through the visor. His armor showed a health bar and another bar that he didn't know on the upper right corner of the visor. He found a motion and heat tracker on a scanner on the bottom left of the visor which showed lots of green dots in front of him and two next to him. On the upper left corner of the visor. He saw is Anneal Blade +9 with the damage next to it and the durability under it. When he brought his down to stare at the crowd everyone took a step back.

"Well this is a cool armor. Let's get the sword out" Kirito thought as he scrolled down his inventory and equipped the Energy sword. His Anneal Blade +9 disappeared from his back and visor before a glowing blue blade appeared on his back. Kirito turned and headed for the door that leads to the 2nd floor before he saw Asuna's signature follow him. "What are you doing Asuna?" Kirito's voice came through the helmet clearly. "I'm coming with you. I thought we were in a party?" Asuna asked him. Kirito tsked himself and opened up the party window. He was about to press the leave party button before he thought about something.

He pressed the gift button on the party window and scrolled down his inventory as he talked to Asuna. "I'm a solo player Asuna. I never do well in groups except for today. But I think you have the potential to be a great player in this game. You'll be strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." Kirito tells her before he sends her the gift and leaves the party. He opens the door and walked through it. Asuna received a gift notification which she opened up to see.

**Gift from Kirito**

**You have been given: **

**Durendal**

**Rarity: Legendary**

**Effects: **Steals Life Force and drains Strength from the Enemy.

**Ability:** Can change into different weapon forms such as Broadsword, Shortsword, Dagger, and Rapier.

**Requirements: **Level 80 and 800 Agility and Dexterity. Must have maxed out all weapons skills. Kill a boss with a finishing strike. Must have green player icon. Must be in a guild.

Asuna was astounded at the gift and smiled at finding someone that she can trust. Someone she can call a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Futuristic Swordsman Ch. 4

_In a tavern_

"Cheers! And here's to Kirito-san, the man who saved our lives!" A guild member cheered. Everyone else in that guild cheered causing Kirito to bow his head in embarrassment. "Cheers! You saved us. Thank you" Another member of the guild thanked Kirito. "It was nothing" Kirito told them smiling. "I was really scared, then when you came to save me, I was so happy." The only girl of the guild told him. "Um, Kirito-san…I know this is really rude to ask, but what level are you?" A member of the guild asked him. "Around Level 20" Kirito told them as he eyed his Level 50 tag on his stats.

"That isn't too different than ours. It's really amazing that you're a solo player. My name is Keita by the way. That armor looks cool by the way. Where did you get it?" the same member who asked him is level told him. "Keita, you don't need to be so polite. Solo players just target isolate enemies. It isn't that efficient. And the armor I got it as a gift for discovering a hidden room." Kirito told Keita before lying about the armor. "Oh…Oh, I see. In that case, Kirito, what would you think about joining our guild? The only one we have who can occupy the vanguard is Tetsuo, a mace user. Her name is Sachi, I'd planned to have her switch to sword and shield use, so she could fight in front. But she says that she isn't really sure how. Do you think you could show her the ropes?" Keita asked him.

"Don't talk about me like I'm useless. I can't go out and fight in the front rank, I'd be scared." Sachi pouted. Just hide behind your shield. "You've always been a scaredy-cat." Keita tells her. Everyone in our guild is from our school's PC Research Club. Ah…but don't worry. You'll fit in soon. Right!" Keita told him. "Sorry guys. I already made my guild. We can have an alliance if that is what you guys want." Kirito told them. Tetsuo nodded eagerly. "Yea thats cool. The guild name is Black Cats. Kirito opened up his guild menu and searched for a guild name Black Cats. There was only one so he invited them to the alliance. Tetsuo received a notification for guild alliance and he whistled.

"Woah Terran Enforcer. Wish we could get a name like that. But since Sachi is here we had to stick with Black Cats" Tetsuo said wistfully before accepting the guild alliance. A notification popped up in front of him.

**The Guild "Terran Enforcer" is now allied with the guild "Black Cats"**

They spent the night staying up and talking about what they should do tomorrow.

_The next day- Forest_

Sachi almost gets attack but dodges, Kirito runs in "Sachi, get back. Kirito blocks the monsters attack "Tetsuo, switch!" "Right" Tetsuo replies before rushing in with a swift hit destroying it for good! He wins 352 EXP, 190 Col, and 1 item. Tetsuo celebrates "All right" and Keita says "You did it!

Tetsuo looked at his level before he looked at Kirito. "So the lead group made it through Floor 28…Amazing! Hey, Kirito. What's the difference between the lead groups and us?" Tetsuo asked him. "They all know all the fastest ways to get EXP and they don't share them." Kirito told him. "I'm sure that's part of it. But i think it's willpower." Tetsuo told him. "Willpower?" Kirito repeated confused.

"I suppose you might say it's a determination to protect one's friends… No, everyone. Right now they're still protecting us. But I'd like to think my will is just as strong. Naturally our first priority is our friend's safety. But someday, we want to make it up there, to the top, with the rest." Tetsuo told Kirito. "I see, you're right." Kirito told him smiling at the piece of knowledge. "Heh, maybe." Tetsuo laughed out until one of the guild members pulled him into a headlock.

"So, we're going to be up there with the Holy Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood Oath?" The random guild member asked. "What? There's nothing with setting big goals. First we all hit level 30!" Tetsuo told him. "That's impossible!" came the frantic voice from the same person who asked the question. "If the Black cats ever do grow up and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals could change the insular atmosphere up there." Kirito thought to himself. "I have an announcement for you. As of our last hunt, we've saved 20,000 Col" A random guild member announced to them all.

Many guild members started chattering about getting a home for each of them. "Hey I know, why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?" Keita called out. "No, I'm fine as I am." Sachi said frantically. "Don't worry about it. We can't make Kirito protect us forever." A random guild member laughed out. Sachi bowed her head in embarrassment before looking at Kirito with a blush on her face. "I'm sorry." Sachi told Kirito embarrassed. "I don't mind. Don't worry about it." Kirito smiled at her causing her to look away. They continue fighting mobs the rest of the day and the Black Cats left to get some sleep. Kirito sighed before activating his teleport crystal.

"Terran Enforcer HQ" Kirito muttered quietly and he vanished in a shower of blue sparks.

_Terran Enforcer HQ_

Kirito popped inside of a high tech building with drones that flew over him going to do their normal duties such as construction, mining, transportation, or farming. He found out a long time ago that he could build these kind of things. They couldn't attack for him which sucked since then he boss battles would be a breeze. But there were was other stuff he could use which he intended to keep a secret.

There was a long list of items that he could make but all of them required a high cost. When he started mining there was another skill that popped up for mining. At level all he could do was mine stone. He slowly made his way up to level 4 which let him start mining Iron. At level 2 he was able to mine coal and at level 3 he was able to mine bronze. He used the coal he had and some iron to make steel.

Steel was worth a lot of money in the NPC brokers. He then bought iron at a cheap price compared to the steel and just mined coal from then on. He just cycled the method and was making a killing of money. Once his col reached up to the millions section he got a stocks skill. Apparently the game was teaching you how to live your life from scratch.

But it was all good since he found out that this was the same as the real life system. He bought off half of the stores on the next floor that was useful in this game every time a floor is cleared. So far his col was around 30 million. He could buy off an entire floor with that but he put all the money into the mining, farming, and construction skills. The money just flows to him so his current money would be doubled once everyone started going onto the next floor.

He had mostly invested his money around weapons shops, brokers, apothecaries, and restaurants. Those were the most visited shops throughout the game since lots of people always stock up on health potions, food, trading, and weapon shops. He still had money flowing in because there were people buying a lot of food from restaurants. He opened up his mine's menu to find how much coal is there. He found around a thousand or so since it didn't take that long to mine. He put the coal in his inventory before he placed decided to start mining iron.

He pressed the iron button and the mine went back into life now changing it's function. A window popped up in front of Kirito's visor.

**Notification: Mine 250 more iron to level up**

He nodded at the notification with a smile before he closed it and headed to his workshop. Inside his workshop was 2 floating drones that were finishing up a task that he had started a little while ago. He had only discovered this thing recently so he just started on it. He couldn't move onto the next thing until he finished with this task. The workshop had opened up a notification for him which he looked at it.

**Halo Spartan Armor Mjolnir Mark II Construction Complete!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo Spartan Armor Mjolnir Mark II Construction Complete**

Kirito smiled before getting out his armor for the first time in 4 months. His skin was now snow white with jet black hair that reached his shoulders. He had packed muscles all over his body which was not huge just compressed. The Mjolnir Mark I armor increased all of his stats by 10 and the Mjolnir Mark II should increase it by 20. Kirito placed the Mark I into his inventory before he brought the Mark II from the forge to his inventory. He equipped that Mark II armor and found his stats being increased by 10 points. The overall armor looked the same as the Mark I except it looked more compact and sturdy. It also felt lighter for him to wear.

His visor seemed to be identifying everything around the room from dust to pipes on the walls. Kirito started walking around only to almost trip on himself. Apparently his sense of balance went away as his body was still adjusting to the lesser weight and lesser resistance of the new armor. He flexed his arm and found it like an extension of his arm. He materialized a dummy from his inventory and punched it. The wooden dummy's chest was dug into by Kirito's fist by 2 inches. With the Mark I it was only half an inch. He nodded in appreciation and felt his body slowly changing to it's effects. His arms and legs seem to get stronger before a notification appeared to him again.

**Body calibration complete**

**Blacksmith Cooldown: 5 hours and 58 minutes left.**

Kirito opened up the blacksmith menu before selecting his one of his Lv. 7 Energy Sword. He placed the weapon in the menu before pressing upgrade. It showed a 10 hour wait on the menu so he decided to move on. He moved into the apothecary and saw two drones rolling on the floor. One of the drones was rolling across the grown herbs collecting them and the drone behind it planted seeds as it followed the second drone's path.

Once they were done they were programmed to store all the herbs in the storage chest next to the door before taking care of the crops which was adding nutrients from fertilizers, food, or ashes before watering it occasionally. Kirito went to the storage and withdrew all of the herbs before taking them to the potion stand. He placed all of the herbs on to the top with several health potion crystals hooked up on the bottom as the herbs were drained of their properties and transferring it to the crystals full of water.

Kirito brought out a case and placed it next to the potion stand. He then set the suitcase to accept any finished tasks and place itself in the suitcase. He went out and headed to the living quarters before heading into his bedroom. He dropped on the reinforced bed with after taking off his helmet and fell asleep.

_Next Day_

Kirito woke up the next day from the light peering through his bedroom window. He got up and put on his helmet as usual. Then he went to his Blacksmith room and opened up the menu. He found his energy sword ready and finished upgrading so he took it out of the menu before adding his other used energy sword. He pressed the upgrade button which sent a notification to him.

**Upgrade Lv.7 Energy Sword to Lv. 8 Energy Sword? Yes/No**

Kirito clicked yes again and found a 10 hour waiting period so he activated his teleport crystal which brought him to the inn where the Black Cats were staying at. He stood by the door inside the inn and waited for them. Suddenly he found a mail coming to him with a message from Tetsuo. "We found a Hidden room in the Labyrinth of the 27th floor. We'll wait for you at the entrance." He read. He took out a teleport crystal and activated toward the Labyrinth. When he got there he had found them waiting for him. "Looks you got here fast!" Tetsuo exclaimed getting a nod from Kirito. They made their way through the Labyrinth and opened up the hidden door. There was a lone chest in the middle and one of them ran to it. Everybody followed pursuit and once the guy that ran in opened the chest the door closed in on them.

Suddenly many armored mobs started spawning and the person tried to open the chest attempted to teleport out only for it to fail. The same person was then hit in the back by one of the armored mobs and shattered into many pieces. Kirito took out his sword and started slicing right through the mobs as they came near him. One by one the Black Cats fell until Kirito noticed that only Tetsuo and Sachi were the only ones left besides him. Suddenly a club hit Tetsuo in the back of the head and his avatar shattered into pixels.

Kirito saw the same mob that killed Tetsuo rushing at Sachi who was fending off mobs with her shield in the other direction. Kirito slashed through the mobs in his way and stabbed the mob that was about to strike Sachi through the head. Sachi turned her head and found the Kirito's sword going through the mob's head before he sliced up the mobs she was facing. Sachi would shield against the mobs and Kirito would slice right through them. They repeated this until the room was clear of mobs. "Are you okay Sachi?" Kirito asked her. "Yes I am fine" Sachi said panting without stuttering. "Sachi… What happened to your-" Kirito started but was continued by her. "-stutter? That was fake." Sachi told him.

"Why did you stutter before now?" Kirito asked her. "I was hiding my true self from them. They were annoying at school but having a shy persona on helped me get along since my real persona just blocks people." Sachi told him. Kirito saw a notification appear in front of her and read it backwards with it saying that the Black Cat's Guild is disbanded since the leader died without passing authority. Kirito opened up his guild menu and invited Sachi to the group. When Sachi closed her notification window she was surprised to see a Guild Invite from him. "But why?" Sachi asked him.

"I can't leave my friend alone. Even if you act different from your old persona you are still the Sachi that I would protect with my life." Kirito told her. Sachi was stunned to hear those words coming from his mouth and brought her hand to the accept button shakily. She pressed Yes before she jumped onto Kirito's armor hugging him. "Sachi?" Kirito asked dumbfounded. "I- I'm so gl- glad to hear yo- you say tha- that!" Sachi whispered and Kirito felt a wet liquid land on his skin tight suit. He realized that she was crying by the his suit recognizing the liquid as tears and him feeling Sachi's body shake.

Kirito unequipped his armor placing his leather armor in place and hugged her back. Sachi looked up and was surprised to see Kirito's snow white skin before burying her head into his wide chest blushing at all the muscles she felt on his body. "So what should we do now, _boss?_" Sachi drawled blinked before he grinned tickled her causing her to yelp in surprise. "First we go to headquarters" Kirito told her as he held her around the waist and pulled out a yellow crystal. "What is that?" Sachi asked him.

"An advanced teleporter. It can go through anti-teleport barriers." Kirito told her before he activated the crystal and the two of them disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

_**A/N: Hey guys, Thunder here. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter just send them to me and I'll see if I can do it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Futuristic Swordsman Ch.6

**February 23, 2024 / Floor 35: Lost Forest**

"What! You've got that lizard to heal you. You don't need any heal crystals." A lady with red hair told SIlica. "What about you? You never fight in the front. So why do you need crystals?" Silica asked her angrily. "Of course I do. I'm not a child idol like you, Silica-chan, so little boys won't heal me." The lady in red replied. "C-Come on, you two…" The others told them. "Fine I don't need the items. I won't be partying with you anymore. There are plenty of parties that want me!" Silica said before storming off. "Hey, Silica-chan!" The others tried calling her.

_Scene Change- Dark Forest: Night_

It is now late at night and Silica-chan a little girl who has a pet lizard, who can heal her is surrounded by the 3 large apes, with red, scary glowing eyes! She begins dodging attacks, but is already low on health, so she uses her lizard to heal. Looking for items in her bag, she gets distracted and gets flung into a tree in the forest. Suddenly one of the apes swings it's arm at her intending to kill her. Pina jumped in the way and took the attack for her. Silica tried to save Pina and as she was holding Pina, Pina shattered into many pixels.

She saw a shadow above her and found the ape above her ready to strike her. Suddenly the ape had a blue blade run through it's chest. The ape shattered revealing a tall figure with complete green armor. The other two apes rushed at the figure only for one of them to stumble and shatter into pixels by another figure with blue armor (_**Think Kat from Halo Reach**_) holding a long Anneal blade which sliced the apes neck. The final ape changed course and went at the blue figure only to get stabbed in the back of the head by the green figure causing it to shatter as well.

They all received a win notification and the two figures walked to Silica who was whimpering about her pet. "Pina don't leave me alone" Silica murmured as tears went down her face. "What is that feather?" The green armored figure asked her. She stopped and looked up at him. The figure was obviously a male and well built. "It's Pina, my partner" Silica told him. "You're a beast tamer? I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your friend." The green armored figure told her. Silica shakes her head. "No. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own. Thank you for saving me." Silica told them sadly. "Does that feather happen to have an item name? " The blue armored figure asked her. The blue armored was a female by her shape and her feminine voice.

Silica opened up her database and read it. "It says Pina's heart." Silica whispered before breaking down into tears. The blue figure kneeled next to her and rubbed the little girl's back. "Don't cry. If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her." The green figure told her. "Really?" SIlica asked in disbelief after she stopped crying. "On the south side of Floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard that the flower that blooms at its top can revive a pet." The green figure told her. Silica looked excited but then looked downtrodden. "Floor 47…" Silica muttered.

"If you gave us the GP, we'd go for you…But if the pet's owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom." The blue figure told her before standing up. Silica gasped. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry Pina!" Silica cried. "Don't worry. You have three days. This equipment should be worth a good five or six levels. If we got with you, it'll work out." the green figure told her as he turned around. "Why would you do all this for me?" Silica asked them. The blue figure looked at the green one who was scratching his metal head. "If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you." the green figure told her.

"I promise." Silica told him curious at his answer. "Its because you look like my little sister." the green figure told her causing both girls to snicker. "Hahaha!- I'm sorry…umm, I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay, but…" Silica told them but was interrupted by the blue figure. "No. This isn't entirely incompatible with our reason for being here." The blue figure told her. "I'm Silica" Silica told them. "I'm Sachi and this is my _boss_, Kirito" Sachi said drawling on boss. Kirito just stared at Sachi before responding to Silica. "Nice to meet you" Kirito told her.

**Floor 35: Mishe: Town**

"There Silica, thank goodness, we were worried! Lets party up sometime, we can go wherever you want." A guild member called out near them. "Um. That's very kind of you, but I'll be in a party with them for a little bit." Silica says as she hugs Kirito's armored hand. "Sorry" Silica told them before they walk away from them. "Your fans? You must be popular." Kirito asked Silica. Sachi was glaring at Silica's arm which was still around Kirito's. "No. They just want me along as a mascot. But I got full of myself when they began to call me. Dragon-Tamer Silica." Silica admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time." Kirito tells her after getting his hand out of her grip much to Sachi's relief and pats her on the head. "Right!…Where do you two live?" She asked Sachi who blushed under her suit. '_Why am I blushing_' "We live on Floor 50. But that's pretty far. Maybe we'll just stay here." Sachi told her. Silica turned to her smiling. "Really? The cheesecake is really good here." Silica spoke excitedly. "Oh if it isn't Silica? You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved." A lady with red hair called out from another street. Silica moved and stayed behind Sachi. "Is something wrong?" Kirito asked her. "Huh? What happened to the lizard? Could something…" The red haired lady said with hidden mock.

"Pina died. But I'm definitely bringing her back!" Silica stated confidently. "Then you're going to the Hill of Memories…But at your level, will you be able to clear it?" the red haired lady sneered. "She will. It isn't that hard." Kirito spoke up. "You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me." Rosalia lied observing his built armor. "And yet you imply that Hill of Memories is hard" Sachi retorted getting a snicker from Silica. "Lets go." Kirito told them before heading off in another direction with Sachi and Silica following leaving a seething red head.

"Why is she so mean?" Silica asked Sachi. Sachi was about to speak but Kirito beat her to it. "Is SAO your first MMO?" Kirito asked her. "Yes." Silica answered. "In any online game, a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. Our player indicators are green, right? However, if you commit a crime, the indicator, will turn orange. The worst criminals, player killers, those who've killed someone are known as red players." Kirito explained to her. "You mean murderers?" Silica asked horrified.

"In any other game, they could've had fun while role playing as the bad guy. However Sword Art Online is different. This game isn't really a game at all." Kirito told her. Kirito spaces out for a second after stopping. "Kirito-kun?" Sachi calls out. "I'm sorry." Kirito mutters. You're a good person! You saved me!" Silica argues. "You also saved me too" Sachi chimed in. Kirito looks up and sighs. "Seems like you've cheered me up instead. Thanks you two!" Kirito calls out before he starts checking in at a inn leaving a blushing Sachi and Silica.

Scene Change- Silica's room

Silica was on her bed with nothing more than a bra and an underwear. 'If I told them I wanted to talk a little more, would they laugh at me?" Silica thought to herself. "Silica, are you still up?" She heard Kirito call through the door after knocking. "Kirito-san?" Silica asked surprised. "We forgot that we had more to tell you about Floor 47…want to go over it tomorrow?" Sachi called through the door. "It's fine. I was just thinking about that.." Silica says as she runs to the door. Right when she was about to open the door she noticed that she was undecent. She quickly put on a dress and opened the door for them. '_That was close_' Silica thought with a blush as she sat on the bed.

Sachi saw the blush through her polarised helmet and raised and raised an eyebrow. "Silica, is something wrong?" Sachi asked her. "No, its nothing! What's that item, Kirito-san?" Silica answered before asking Kirito once she saw something in Kirito's oversized hands. "Its called a mirage sphere." Kirito tells her before activating it. "It's so pretty!" Silica exclaimed with her eyes sparkling. "Here's Floor 47's town area. And this is the hill of memories. So we'll be following this route-" Sachi started but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Kir-" Silica started but Kirito already shot out of the door. He looked at the person escaping and saw a guild sign. Kirito walked back in. "What was that?" Silica asked them.

"They heard us." Kirito told her. "But unless you've knocked you can't hear through a door.." Silica started but was cut off by Sachi. "It's different if your listening skill is high enough. But few people invest the time to raise it." Sachi told her. "Why would they want to listen in on us?" Silica asked them. Kirito looked at Sachi discreetly and nodded. '_Looks like our mission is almost done_' Sachi thought to herself.

**February 24, 2024 / Floor 47: Floria**

The three of them appeared in the flowery town of Floria and Silica was amazed at what she saw. "It's like a dream!" Silica gushed as she crouched near a flower bed. "This floor is known as the Flower Garden. The entire level is covered in flowers." Sachi told her. This is.." Silica started as she saw many couples in the area holding hands before she stopped talking and started blushing. "Silica, are you alright." Kirito asked her. "Ah, nothing at all!" Silica said as she saw Kirito and Sachi looking at her intently. Kirito was looking at her curiously while Sachi had an idea of what she was thinking and felt slightly angry.

_Not Kirito-kun_' Sachi thought as she heard Kirito call out to them. "Alright lets go." Kirito called out to them before walking on the path. The two walked quickly to match his pace and they found themselves walking for a few minutes. Kirito stopped and handed Silica a teleport Crystal. "What is it?" Silica asked her. "If anything unexpected happens, and I tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." Kirito told her. "But-" Silica started but was cut off by Kirito. "Promise me" Kirito urged her. "Alright…" Silica relented. Kirito smiled under his helmet. "Okay, let's get going. This path leads to the Hill of Memories." Kirito said as he took another path into the woods. "KIRITO-SAN, SACHI-CHAN" they heard Silica yell.

Kirito spun around activating his energy sword along with Sachi who drew her Anneal Blade. They found a huge mushroom like plant with it's tentacles around her legs. "Calm down, Silica! It's really weak!" Kirito called out to her. "SAVE ME!" Silica yells out before her dress starts falling since she is upside down. "DON't LOOK, BUT SAVE ME" Silica screams. "That's impossible" Both Kirito and Sachi said at the same time causing them to look at each other shaking their heads at each before looking back at Silica after putting away their weapons.

"S-Stupid thing, thats enough" Silica says before she slashes the plant, then hits it in the head with her sword shattering the mob. "Did you see?" Silica asked them. "No" Came the short answer from both Sachi and Kirito who looked at each other again. Kirito gave Sachi a small headbut before they continued down the path and Silica spoke up. "Hey could I ask you about your sister?" Silica asked him. "Why now all of a sudden?" Kirito asked confused but still walked on. "You said I look like her. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world. But would it be okay?" Silica asked him.

"I called her my little sister, but she's actually my cousin. We grew up together, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why…I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years. My grandfather beat me up." Kirito told them causing Silica and Sachi's heart to tremble. "That's terrible." SIlica exclaimed.

"So my sister said. That she'd put in enough effort for both of us and to stop hitting me. She worked really hard after that, and made it to the nationals." Kirito told them. "That's amazing." Silica exclaimed. "But I always felt bad about it. Like maybe she would rather have been doing something else, and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that I'm helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. I'm sorry." Kirito apologized to Silica. "I don't think that your sister hates you. You can't work that hard for someone who you don't like. I'm sure that she really loves kendo!" Silica exclaimed.

"You keep reassuring me. Maybe you're right. I hope so." Kirito said as they walked on. "Okay, I'll do my best, too!" Silica exclaimed until another plant monster showed up before tangling Silica in the air and squeezing her. Sachi made a small giggle before making quick work of the plant. Silica drops with her dress flying up and she quickly pats it down once she lands blushing. They walked for a small while until they found a pedestal at the end of their path. "The flower revival is here?" Silica asked them. "Yeah, If I remember." Kirito tells her who promptly ran up to the pedestal. A flower grew out of the glowing top and Silica looked at Sachi who nodded before plucking it off gently. She got the notification:

_**Pneuma Flower Obtained**_

"This will bring Pina back right?" Silica asked Sachi. "Yeah" She replied. "I'm so glad…" Silica said softly. "But there are lots of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town. I'm sure she'd prefer it that way." Kirito told her taking a look around. "Yeah" Silica replied softly before Kirito and Sachi saw movement behind a tree on their motion tracker. Kirito grabbed Silica and pulled her softly behind him. "Kirito-san!" Silica yelps. "Whoever's hiding behind those trees, come out." Sachi called out. "R-Rosalia-san?" SIlica stutters as she saw the red haired woman appear. "If you two can see through my hiding skill, you two must have detection skill must be quite high. It appears you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations, now hand it over." Rosalia told them.

"W-What are you talking about?" Silica stuttered. "That isn't going to happen, Rosalia-san. Or should I say, leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Kirito called out. "But's she's green" Silica pointed out. "It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting. That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right? Sachi asked Rosalia. "Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks" Silica said slowly.

"That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." Rosalia said before licking her lips. "You were the prey I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?" Rosalia asked Kirito getting a glare from Sachi. "No, neither of the above. We've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san." Kirito told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia asked confused. "Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died." Sachi told her. "Oh, the ones with no money.." Rosalia mock remembered. "Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you. Can you understand how he felt?" Sachi continued.

"Nope…What kind of idiot would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" Rosalia says before snapping her fingers. 7 orange colored players came out. "Kirito-san, Sachi-san, there are too many! We should run." Silica told them. Kirito pats her head. "It's all right. Until Sachi tells you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch." Kirito tells her before looking at Sachi. "Guard her if needed" Kirito told her before patting her on the shoulder. Alright, but Kirito-san!" Silica started but Kirito already turned around and activated his Energy sword before walking toward the Orange Guild.

"Kirito, Full Body green armor. A one-handed, no-shield style, Sword made up of energy. That can't be the Legendary Beater." One of the guild members yelped. "Rosalia-san, this is the beater who solos the front lines. He's in the lead group!" Another one yelled to her. "Lead Group?" Silica muttered confused. "Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get him and take everything he owns!" Rosalia reassured them before she ordered them. They relaxed and charged at Kirito and swung their swords at Kirito.

"I have to save Kirito." Silica thought but Sachi must have knew what she was thinking when she blocked Silica's path. "Watch him Silica" Sachi told her before she watched the fight herself. All 7 of them had their swords blocked by Kirito's armor. "What are you doing?! Kill him!" Rosalia screeched at them. "About 400, in around 10 seconds. That's the total damage you seven can do to me. My armor has a health bar of 7,500 points which auto fixes 600 points every 10 seconds. On top of that I have 15,000 HP which my battle auto-regeneration heals 1000 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat me." Kirito told them.

"Is that even possible." One of the guild members blurted out. Kirito turned his helmet to the said guild member. "It is! High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMO's that use a level system are unfair that way. My client spent his entire fortune to buy this warp crystal, it's used to take you to prison. You're all going there." Kirito stated as he held a large vase like crystal. "I'm green, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange." Rosalia stated causing Kirito to disappear from his place and point a sword in front of his aligning the points directly at her eyes. "I used to be a solo player. One or two days of orange will not affect me at all" Kirito said without ever moving his arm.

Rosalia dropped her staff and Kirito guided her to the rest of her group who already gave up. Kirito activated the warp crystal before getting out of it's warp radius as they were sent to the Black Iron Palace Jail.

**Floor 35: Mishe: Town; Inn**

"We are sorry for using you as bait Silica-san. We thought you would be scared if we told you?" Sachi told Silica who was sitting on the table. "You two are good people, so I wouldn't be scared. So are you two leaving then?" Silica asked them sadly. "Yeah, we've been away from the front lines for five days. We need to get back." Kirito told her. "T-The lead group is amazing. I could never be one, even if I tried for years. Um…I…" Silica started and Sachi nudged Kirito's armored rib area. Kirito looked at her and she gestured at Silica in a welcoming way.

"Levels are just numbers. In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things. Such as your decision on a matter." Kirito told SIlica who looked confused. "Decision?" Silica asked them. Kirito pulled out his guild menu and invited received the notification and her eyes went wide. "You are our friend Silica. We'd like you to be with us on the front lines." Sachi told Silica. Silica squealed and jumped onto the both of them and gave them each a bone crushing hug. Both Kirito and Sachi felt the pain from the hug even with their armor on. When Silica let them go Kirito and Sachi took off their helmets. Silica blushed at seeing Kirito's face. When she saw Sachi she was instantly jealous of how pretty she was and the grin made her look better.

"How about we head to Headquarters and get an armor for you?" Kirito asked her with a smile on his face. Silica nodded quickly and grabbed both Kirito's and Sachi's arm. Kirito held out a special yellow crystal which Silica was curious about. "What is that?" Silica asked him snickered for a few seconds before talking. "Thats what Sachi said the first time as well!" Kirito says before laughing which earned him an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Sachi. "Urusai!" Sachi whines before Kirito activated his crystal causing them to disappear in a flash of yellow light.


End file.
